The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta, botanically known as Hosta tardiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Great Escape’.
The new Hosta is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of the Hosta tardiana cultivar Halcyon, not patented. The new Hosta was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands in 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hosta by tissue culture in a controlled environment in Barneveld, The Netherlands since 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.